A New Hope: Redux
by Jerne
Summary: Retelling of A New Hope with full saga perspective. Includes insights from Bale Organa, Owen & Beru Lars, R2D2, Darth Vader, ObiWan Kenobi and QuiGon Jinn.
1. Prolgue

**Prologue **

The following is an excerpt from the journal of Obi-Wan Kenobi, former Jedi Master, while living in the outskirts of Tatooine:

It's been a week since I've first learned the truth about Vader; that the man who was once Anakin Skywalker survived. Padmé's words accompany a vision of the last time I saw him - burned and dying on Mustafar – "_There is still good in him…" _Now more machine than man, Anakin has become the victim of his own ambitions. I cannot help but blame myself. I, along with all the Jedi, told him from day one that he was the Chosen One; that it was on his shoulders to bring balance to the Force. I had assumed that if this prophecy were true, then despite his failings to follow my council on many occasions, he would still manage to become a very great Jedi. I had become so focused on the Jedi code that I failed to listen to the will of the Force. If I had only followed the instructions Qui-Gon Jinn had tried so hard to convey, than Anakin would have become the Jedi we all assumed he was destined to be. Now that hope lies with the children he conceived.

I had hoped that when the time was right I would begin young Luke's training. I now worry that Owen Lars will never let that happen. Yesterday he and Beru paid me a visit. He came to express his concerns about my presence in the community.

"I want to know why you are here. I know you came to Tatooine to bring Luke to us, but why have you stayed?"

"That, my friend is a long story," I replied.

"Then I guess we'd better get comfortable. You don't mind do you?" He asked.

"Not at all; you're the first company I've had," I paused, smiling. "At least the first welcome company."

"The Tusken raiders," Owen said nodding. "We've heard they paid you a visit. I'm glad you weren't hurt."

"I hate them," Beru said sadly. She was holding the infant Luke in her arms. He watched us with attentive blue eyes.

"Yes, I can understand why," I said sympathetically. "You may have a seat here," I said gesturing to the dining area. "It's not much but I wasn't expecting many guests."

"This works fine," Beru said smiling.

"Good. Before I begin can I offer you something to drink? I haven't much. Maybe some water or milk for young Luke? Maybe some juice I purchased from Huff Darklighter, a little sweet but refreshing."

"No thanks, I'm good," Owen said. Beru shook her head.

"Okay, than I suppose I should begin by telling you what happened to Anakin. As you know the Republic no longer stands. An Empire has risen to take its place and Palpatine, the former Supreme Chancellor, has declared himself Emperor. He betrayed the Republic's trust by orchestrating the Clone Wars in an effort, not only to seize more power but to also eliminate his enemies. Namely, the Jedi Order."

"Is that how Anakin died, during the wars?" Owen asked.

"Well actually Anakin was responsible for ending the Clone Wars by killing the Separatists Leader, Count Dooku."

"Dooku was once a Jedi too, correct?" Owen asked. I could sense Owen's disapproval. Like so many others in the galaxy, I could see that the prejudice against the Jedi was present here on Tatooine.

"He was, once. He left the order and turned to the Dark Side of the Force. He became a Sith."

"A Sith?" Beru asked, confused.

"The Sith are consumed with hate and a great lust for power. They use the Force to gain this power, killing and oppressing those who stand in their way. They are the very opposite of the Jedi, who use the Force for knowledge and peace. Like Dooku, Emperor Palpatine is also a Sith. The Emperor seduced Dooku; as well as Anakin."

"Anakin?" Owen looked as if he'd had the wind knocked out of him.

"I'm afraid so. Palpatine had poisoned Anakin's ears since he first began his training as a small boy."

"And the Jedi Order did nothing to stop this?"

"We had no idea the kinds of lies he was feeding Anakin, nor did we know Palpatine's true intentions. In the beginning, we only thought he was an ambitions politician who played all sides in an effort to gain support and popularity. It wasn't until the Clone Wars that we began to suspect he was after more than to be popular. He wanted power."

"I don't understand; why Anakin?" Owen asked.

"Anakin was a very powerful Jedi. The Emperor knew this. He played upon Anakin's weaknesses. He knew that Anakin was arrogant, that he felt the Jedi were holding him back. Palpatine constantly praised Anakin, turning his heart against the Jedi Order and convincing him that the Jedi were afraid of him becoming too powerful. In the end, when Palpatine was exposed as a Sith, Anakin had to choose between the Jedi, whom he felt never trusted him, and the only man who ever told him what he wanted to hear."

"What happened to the Jedi?" Beru asked. She gently rocked Luke in her arms.

"At the end of the war the Emperor had his clone army turn on the Jedi who led them. With the Jedi spread thin we were overwhelmed. I barely managed to escape when my own troops attacked. Anakin led an army into the Jedi temple. They slaughtered the Jedi that remained behind, leaving no survivors. Master and youngling were murdered defending themselves."

Beru's eyes watered. Owen looked away in the distance. After a few moments he finally spoke.

"You killed Anakin, didn't you?"

"I confronted him in an effort to turn him back, to convince him to leave the madness of the Sith behind him. He refused and he left me no choice but to fight." I decided not to tell them more than that.

"And Luke's mother, was it Padmé?" Beru asked.

"Yes. She died of a broken heart. Anakin tried to convince her to come with him but she wouldn't hear of it. In the end I think she regretted that decision. She never gave up hope that Anakin still had good in him."

"You want to train Luke, don't you? You want to make him a Jedi." Owen asked.

"Yes. He is the last hope that the galaxy has for peace."

"No, I won't let that happen," he said sternly. "If that's why you're here than you've made a mistake."

"You must understand how important it is that he be trained. I represent the last of the Jedi order. Luke must be trained to carry on their traditions."

"No, you need to understand. I knew Shmi. She was a good woman. She would have never allowed Anakin to leave if she knew what would happen! You remember that the next time you want to preach about the importance of Jedi traditions!" Luke began to cry. Owen lowered his tone as Beru attempted to calm the infant. "Luke is staying here."

"Luke has the potential to become the Jedi his father never became. He has the opportunity to begin his training at a much younger age where he will be able to control his emotions, his attachments."

"And then what; you'll take him to kill the Emperor? You'll both single handedly overthrow an Empire?" Owen asked mockingly.

"Yes, if that is the will of the Force."

"I will not let you take Luke on some damn fool's idealistic crusade! Why should we even care about this Empire? Tatooine wasn't a part of the Republic nor is it a part of the Empire. Besides, the Empire is far away from here."

"Not as far as you think. The Empire cares not what allegiance your planet holds. They are not democratic. They will force all systems to join them. Tatooine will not remain untouched."

"I doubt a few moister farmers will be seen as a threat. In fact Tatooine might be better off under the rule of the Empire than that of the Hutts," Owen said. Beru gave him a worried look.

"You're avoiding the point here. Even if Tatooine were to remain untouched there are many other systems that will not be so fortunate," I knew that Owen wouldn't listen; he'd made up his mind.

"That may be but I'm sorry, I don't see how one man can make that much of a difference. He is needed here more than anywhere. I think it'd be best if you didn't come around my family anymore." He began getting up. He looked at Beru. "We need to go."

"I'm sorry," Beru said, smiling faintly. "Thank you."

I nodded as I watched them leave. My heart sank with the burden that I had failed Luke now, just as I had failed Anakin. I wondered if we'd made the right decision in giving him to his uncle. Only time will tell.

* * *

**Five Years Later...**

"Uncle Owen?"

Owen grunted a non-verbal response as he struggled with the stubborn moister vaporator. His young nephew watched with alert blue eyes, quietly taking in his every move. Luke had surprised him on more than one occasion with his unique understandings of anything mechanical. He was more like his father than Owen felt comfortable with.

Gritting his teeth, he applied all his strength as he wrestled with the wrench in his grip. Sweat, trickling down his contorted face, fell softly onto the sandy floor below. The wrench turned slightly before locking into place.

"Blast!" He cursed before remembering his nephew's presence. Embarrassed by his outburst, he looked at the boy. "Luke, hand me the lubricant."

The small boy eagerly retrieved the oil for his uncle, handing it to him with a smile. Owen, hell bent on loosening the bolt, snatched the canister from his nephew without as much as a glance.

"Uncle Owen?" The boy called again, begging his uncle's attention.

"Hmm?" He responded without turning his head, applying generous amounts of oil to the obstinate bolt.

"What happened to my father?" Luke asked.

Owen paused, looking at the boy's expectant eyes. He bitterly wondered if Anakin looked like that when he was a boy. Frowning he turned back to his work.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well," Luke began. "Biggs and Tank were arguing about whose father was the strongest and it just got me to wondering about mine. You and Aunt Beru have never told me anything about him."

"Not now Luke; I have work to do," Owen replied, skirting the uncomfortable subject. He placed the oil on the workbench nearby and began wrestling with the wrench again.

Luke frowned as he watched his uncle, disappointed but determined. "Was he a tall man? I bet he was stronger than both Biggs' and Tank's dads put together."

Owen sighed, putting down the wrench and turning to his nephew. "Your father was just an ordinary man; nothing more and nothing less. He navigated spice freighters when he crashed from an engine malfunction. He left Tatooine when he was very young and rarely returned. I only met him once."

"Did you know my mother?" Luke quizzed.

A sad look briefly overcame his features as he remembered the beautiful young woman who accompanied his stepbrother. "Yes. He brought her home once, around the time your grandmother passed away."

"What did she look like?"

"She had long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. Besides that I don't really remember much. I don't even know her name."

Luke frowned. "I wish I could have seen them," he whispered.

Owen looked at his nephew, unsure of how to respond. "Go get washed up, it's getting close to dinner time. I'm sure your aunt will need help setting the table."

He watched as his nephew silently left, a lump forming in the back of his throat. Pushing the emotions away, he went back to work, convinced that he'd done the right thing. The less the boy knew about his parents the better. Luke was the only connection he had to Shmi and he wouldn't let her memory be tarnished by the boy leaving with that fool Kenobi.

* * *

The young girl watched the lake with dark brown eyes, taken back by the beauty of the sunset reflected in its calm waters. Snow capped peaks obscured the view but she didn't mind. She loved the mountains as much as the sunset and felt a sting of pride that she was the only soul around to take in the beauty of it all. It was as if the sunset were hers and hers alone.

She startled at the sound of soft approaching footsteps. Turning, her troubled frown transformed into a smile as she met the eyes of the approaching man.

"Father!" She ran to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him to where she had sat a moment earlier. "Isn't it beautiful?"

He smiled as he watched her excited gaze lock on the setting sun. She looked up at him and frowned.

"You're going to miss it! Look!" She pointed a delicate finger in the direction of the lake.

Looking up he beheld the beauty that had embraced his view since he was a young boy, no older than his daughter. He smiled as he remembered the warm feelings those childhood experiences accompanied; feelings his daughter was surly feeling now.

"It is beautiful Leia," he softly agreed.

"I wish mother could be here to see it," she whispered, her voice quivering for the first time.

He looked down to see tears brimming on her brown eyes, which stubbornly held the view of the sunset despite the sudden pain she felt. He too could feel the warm presence as his eyes began to glisten.

"She is here Leia. She is always with you, wherever you go," he replied.

She looked up at him with a confused gaze. "Mother is sleeping in her bed daddy. She's sick, remember?"

He silently nodded. "You're right Leia, she is."

He thought of his love, Brea, the only mother Leia had known, sick and dying in her deathbed. He also thought of the sad young senator from Naboo that had given her life so that Leia, her daughter, may live; the woman of whom he had meant when he'd spoken a moment ago. It was important that Leia never learn the truth; or at least not yet, not until she was old enough to know the consequences of learning such a truth. For if she were to know the truth about her mother than it only stood to reason that she learned the truth about her father as well. And then there was Luke. She would have to know of him too, and surly she would want to seek him out. That day would come too soon for his taste, he knew. The Empire was growing in power and the galaxy was buckling under the weight of its oppressive rule. The day would come when Kenobi and his apprentice would be needed. He only prayed that that day would not come too soon.

"Are you okay father?"

He looked down at his daughter who had grabbed his hand with a worried look on her face. He realized the sun had now set and the stars were painting the sky with their soft, twinkling light.

"Yes Leia, I'm okay. Let's go in. It's getting late and you need your sleep."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The quiet space above Tatooine was interrupted by the sudden emergence of two ships. The first was fast and sleek, a _corvette CR90_ of Corellian design, and the signature ship of the Royal Viceroy Bale Organa of Alderaan; the _Tantive IV_. Impressive in size and speed, it was known for its use in the Rebel Alliance as Blockade Runners, functioning as a transport for troops and cargo with fast maneuverability and a very capable set of sublight and hyperdrive engines.

As impressive as this ship was, however, it was dwarfed in comparison to its massive pursuer, an Imperial _Star Destroyer_. Large enough to house 20,000 men with dozens of turbo blasters, ion cannons, tractor beams and a fleet of _Tie_ Fighters, this massive ship was a force to be reckoned with. The fact that it was an Imperial pursuer alone was enough to strike fear into those unlucky enough to demand one's attention, but this was no ordinary imperial craft, nor did it house an ordinary crew. Darth Vader, loyal servant and enforcer of the Emperor himself, was on board and obsessed with stopping the _Blockade Runner_ and confiscating the important information in which it held; Information vital to the both the Empire and the pathetic Rebel Alliance to which this ship clearly cast its allegiance, despite the Viceroy and his daughter's positions within the Imperial Senate.

Notwithstanding its speed, the _Tantive IV_ could not outrun the Star Destroyer. Ion cannons began bombarding the smaller vessel with precise blasts, penetrating the shields, being careful to only slow it down, not destroy it. The small craft's stabilizer fin soon became the focus for attack, a known weak spot on _Blockade Runners_. Housed directly above the main reactor, sever damage to the fin could often cause the main reactor to overload, forcing a total shutdown of the engines. Once this occurred the ship could easily be pulled into the Star Destroyer's massive docking bay by tractor beams.

On board the smaller ship, the crew, resigned to the inevitable fact that they would not escape, braced themselves as they prepared for battle. Their orders were clear; protect the princess at all costs. Not one man on board would hesitate to give his life for her. Though Alderaan is a peaceful planet, these warriors were among the few who knew there were times that diplomacy and negotiation were not enough.

The Princess watched them with a heavy heart, having known many of them all her life. Captain Antilles had been present when she'd been born and had been like an uncle to her. To see he and his men sacrifice their lives for her was almost more than she could bear. She had to constantly remind herself that it was for much more than her that they were giving their lives. The fate of every being in the galaxy was now being decided by the events transpiring on her ship.

Time was running out and she knew it. All would be lost if she did not secure the sensitive information they'd intercepted from the very Star Destroyer pursuing them. Though diplomatic immunity had been an effective tactic to get out of other, less dire offences, the Emperor would not let this bold maneuver slide. They'd stolen top-secret documents that proved the existence of the most destructive and terrible weapon ever created. In addition, these documents also held the key to destroying this weapon. She had known from the moment they intercepted these plans that they would not be able to get them back to her father before capture. The only way to ensure that they made it safely into his hands and the hands of the other leaders of the Rebel Alliance was through a man many in the galaxy thought dead, including the Emperor himself; a man who now resided in seclusion on the planet below.

She pulled out a com and secretly paged the R2 unit her father recommended as a carrier of the documents should she be captured. Known in the past for its unusually independent and resourceful nature, it was their only chance in safely removing the plans from the ship without the Empire's detection. Usually accompanied by a protocol droid known for its big mouth, she requested the small astromech come to her alone. Two small chirps in the com indicated an affirmative; the droid was on its way.

* * *

R2D2 maneuvered expertly through the chaotic shuffle of crew, determined to reach the princess. Struggling to keep up, C3PO, his companion and friend (at least as far as droids were capable of having such a bond as friendship), waddled after him, never once stopping his nervous chatter; a signature trait when the droid was in full panic mode. Ignoring most of his complaints and overly dramatic statements, Artoo concentrated on the task at hand. "Did you hear that?" Threepio yelped. "They've shut down the main reactor. We'll be destroyed for sure. This is madness!"

They hurried down the main corridor away from where the crew waited with weapons drawn for the imperial boarding party. The ship began to shudder as the Star Destroyer's tractor beams took hold.

"We're doomed!" Threepio stressed.

'We'll be fine. The Empire has no reason to destroy us,' Artoo reassured his companion in a series of beeps and whistles only a machine could comprehend.

"There'll be no escape for the princess this time," the protocol droid continued.

'She'll be safe. She's protected under the Imperial Senate and the royal house of Alderaan,' Artoo replied, drawing closer to where the princess waited.

The ship shuttered as it entered the docking bay of the Star Destroyer. Loud screeching noises and hollow echoes could be heard as metal met metal. A moment later the ship settled completely.

"What's that?" Threepio asked, his voice growing even more distressed.

A loud hissing could be heard as plasma cutters began slicing through the reinforced main doors, followed by an explosion. Smoke filled into the hallway as Imperial Stormtroopers, dressed in white armor with cold, fearsome helmets, began entering the ship only to be met by intense fire from the crew. Blaster bolts rained around them as both stormtrooper and crewmember alike fell in agony.

The crew began to retreat as they soon became overwhelmed. Running past the two droids, the two found themselves in the middle of an intense battle.

"I should have known better than to listen to you, you oversized bucket of bolts!" Threepio cursed.

'I didn't say you had to come with me! That was your own choice!' Artoo retorted.

They turned off the main corridor and found themselves alone for the time being. A mist began to form as cool and warm air mixed, causing a foggy blanket to encompass the ship. Artoo expertly maneuvered through the corridors and halls, his sensors seeing what his optical receptors could not but Threepio became confused and soon found himself separated from his small companion. Satisfied that for the time being no harm would come to his friend, Artoo quickly picked up speed, making his way towards the princess.

* * *

The whole thing felt like a dream. Captain Antilles watched as one by one his men fell to the precise blasts of an Imperial stormtrooper. Screams of the wounded and the strong stench of burnt flesh overtook his senses. The madness of battle was almost more than he could handle. Soon he found himself alone with the enemy, his men having been exterminated by the cold, indifferent imperials.

"Drop your weapon! You are under arrest!"

Tempted to take out as many as he could before they cut him down in a hail of blaster fire, he reconsidered. The more time he could buy the princess, the better. Dropping his blaster to the ground he raised his hands, allowing the troopers to arrest him.

"Take him to Lord Vader for questioning," the squad leader commanded.

* * *

The princess finished her message and nodded for R2 unit to stop recording. She retrieved the disk with the stolen documents and inserted it into the droid.

"R2D2! Where are you!" Threepio called from nearby, clearly desperate to find the astromech.

Looking around nervously, the princess nodded again and Artoo rolled away. Dressed in white and wearing a hood, the young senator resembled a beautiful apparition, as she appeared to fade into the smoggy atmosphere. The small droid couldn't help but fear he would never see her again. The daughter of Padme Amadala, his former master, she reminded him of her mother in more way than one. If the documents he carried had not been so important he would have sacrificed himself if knew it meant her escape.

As he approached the end of the corridor he could see Threepio waiting for him nervously.

"At last! Where have you been?" his companion demanded in a way that indicated he really didn't care where he had been as much as he cared about getting off the ship.

Sounds of blaster fire began to draw closer as Artoo maneuvered through the ship.

"They're heading in this direction. What are we going to do? We'll be sent to the spice mine of Kessel or smashed into who knows what!"

Ignoring the protocol droid's panicked statement, he continued on. He didn't have time to waist reassuring his friend, neither did he think it would do any good. He certainly didn't feel it was a good idea to tell him he was heading for the escape pods; that would send his companion into a full panic for sure. He would insist they surrender rather than risk being destroyed in an escape attempt. Artoo was not going to let the princess sacrifice herself for nothing. Threepio could surrender if he wanted to but that was a choice he would have to make once they reached the pods and not a moment sooner.

* * *

Captain Antilles walked down the corridor with his captors, hands bound in front. His heart sank as they stepped over and around his fallen comrades. That he still lived while they had died felt wrong. A Captain should never surrender, not when his ship was lost. His wounded pride was mildly comforted by the thought that he would soon join them. Lord Vader was on board now and though some of his men had been captured, there was only one person that the sith was truly interested in taking prisoner and Antilles knew it was not himself.

As if summoned by his thoughts, the dark lord appeared before them. The armored escorts quickly scattering away from the sith's imposing presence, leaving him alone to deal with the prisoner as he chose. Encased in black armor and a dark skeletal mask, there was no mistaking who he was. The rhythmic sound of his life support system pumping air in and out of his mechanical lungs only added to that confirmation.

The binders on his wrists fell away by themselves as the menacing figure approached; he wanted him to fight, he wanted him to attempt escape. To just kill a man who couldn't defend himself took all the sport out of it, and Lord Vader was a man known for enjoying the sport of a kill. There weren't many who could challenge his skills, not that the captain imposed any sort of threat to the sith warrior, but any fight was a good fight.

"Lord Vader," he said, working hard to show no fear. "We are honored to have you on board, but I can assure you this is a consular ship on a diplomatic mission on behalf of the Imperial Senate. This ambush will not be looked upon lightly."

"I have no time for your games," Vader said, his mechanical voice doing nothing to interrupt the automatic breathing. "You will tell me what you did with the transmissions you intercepted."

"I know of no transmissions-"

His voice was cut short as the dark figure reached up with lightning fast reflexes, grasping his throat. In his panic he failed to realize he was being lifted off the ground until his nose was within inches of Vader's mask. His face, pale and strained, reflected back to him in the dark armor. He clawed at the dark man's hand to no avail as the pounding of his own heartbeat drowned out all other sound.

"Lord Vader," an approaching imperial trooper addressed the dark lord. The blank mask gave Antilles only a cursory glance before continuing. "The Death Star plans are not in the main computer."

This seemed to anger the dark lord as his murderous grip on his throat tightened. "Where are the transmissions you intercepted?" He again demanded, this time with more force in his voice.

"We intercepted no transmissions!" The world began to fade as the blood supply to his brain was cut off. "This is a consular ship on a diplomatic mission-"

"If this is a consular ship then where is the Ambassador?" Vader demanded, squeezing harder.

'This is it,' Antilles thought as a peaceful feeling overcame him. The bones in his neck snapped but he did not notice. His spirit had already escaped into the great void beyond.

* * *

She maneuvered quietly through the ship, careful not to expose herself. She knew it was only a matter of time before she was captured but she needed to buy the R2 unit as much time to escape as possible. By now even Lord Vader had surly boarded. Anything she could do to draw their attention off the tiny droid, she would.

She paused at the edge of a corridor as the echoing clank of approaching armored boots grew near. Taking in a deep breath she risked a peak around the corner.

"There she is," one announced. "Set your blaster for stun."

Determined not to go without a fight she stepped out of her hiding place and fired, hitting one of the three troopers square in the chest. Turning to run she heard the blast a moment before she felt it. The world quickly faded as she fell to the ground.

* * *

C3PO followed Artoo in miserable frustration as the approached the escape pods. Already on the verge of temporary system shutdown his processors and circuit breakers struggled to keep from overloading as it buckled under the assault of another surge of panic. The astromech couldn't possibly be thinking what he thought me may be thinking.

He helplessly watched as Artoo proved his fears to be valid and activated the pre-launch sequence on the nearest pod before entering.

"Hey!" Threepio helplessly pleaded, knowing his efforts would bare no fruit. "You're not permitted in there, it's restricted. You'll be deactivated for sure."

'What do you think will happen if you stay behind? If you're not going to think before you speak you should keep your mindless philosophical views to yourself.'

'_Think before I speak? Keep my mindless philosophical views to myself? The nerve!'_ The protocol droid scoffed to himself.

"Don't call me a mindless philosopher, you overweight glob of grease! Now come out before somebody sees you."

'This is the only way I can get the secret plans off the ship. The whole mission depends on it,' Artoo replied without budging. 'I suggest you get in if you're coming. The pod will launch soon.'

"Secret mission? What plans? What are you talking about? I'm not getting in there!"

'I haven't got time to argue with you. If you're not coming I'd appreciate it if you'd shut up and leave me alone.' Artoo replied angrily.

Threepio's mind began racing with replies to the astromech's rude remarks when a nearby explosion nearly threw him off his feet. Flames and sparks erupted from a nearby panel, which was enough to send him rushing into the pod without further debate.

"I'm going to regret this," was all he could reply as he settled in.

Artoo responded with only two words but Threepio refused to acknowledge them. He was programmed to ignore profanities after all.

The small pod shook violently as it launched, propelling itself away from the _Star Destroyer_ towards the planet's surface below. The two droids sat in uncomfortable silence as they watched the Imperial craft through the rear view port. Artoo refused to speak but Threepio, clearly relieved to be safely away from the destructive atmosphere of the _Blockade Runner_, decided to forget the argument for now.

"It's funny," he contemplated. "The damage doesn't look as bad from out here."

'The ship sustained an electrical overload to the main reactor and the stabilizer fin needs to be replaced. Besides that the damage is pretty minimal. The repair will be costly but the ship can be saved.'

Threepio looked at his friend, relieved to see Artoo had calmed down. "Are you sure this thing is safe?"

'We'll land safely. The odds are in our favor.'

That was enough to calm him for now. He was sure there'd be plenty to worry about once they landed but for the time being he would use the short flight as an opportunity to relax. His system was overheating from the stress of the last hour and he needed to cool down.

"I hope this planet is pleasant as Alderaan. We've been on that ship for far too long."

Artoo gave no reply as he turned his dome away from the protocol droid. Threepio took the silence as a sign he was still mad and decided not to push the issue. This flight would be much to short to argue the entire trip.

* * *

Darth Vader stood in silence, ignoring the shuffle of storm troopers as they continued to vacate the Blockade Runner. The ship had been scanned and all prisoners had been removed save one. As soon as the ship was completely empty, it would be launched into space and destroyed. All evidence that the ship had ever been seized must be erased, including the crew who had manned the treasonous craft. The Senate must never know of what occurred here.

His heart began to accelerate as a squad of stormtroopers approached with the last prisoner, Leia Organa. The beautiful young senator always had this affect on him though he could never quite place the reason. He'd rarely seen her before she took her father's seat in the Imperial Senate. The Viceroy had always been very protective of his daughter, careful to keep her away from the public eye, and had fought to keep her from replacing him when he stepped down from the Senate. Vader had never thought much of it until he saw her on the Senate floor. He watched in awe as she fearlessly took on the more corrupt representatives and policies. She reminded him in many ways of Padame, though he refused to linger on that thought too long. Even her dark hair and eyes, the way she wore her hair. Looking at her now he could almost see his beloved wife.

Known as a Rebellion sympathizer, Organa had long been on the Emperor's personal watch list, though until now, she had never actually done anything to indicate that she herself was in fact a rebel. He often wondered had Padme not died, would she have sympathized with the Rebellion as well? Could he have been facing her instead of the young princess right now? Would he have had the courage to do what his duty and oath to the Empire required?

"Lord Vader, I should have known," she spat defiantly.

Forcing himself to push thoughts of his wife away, he glared at the princess, seeing her for who she truly was, a rebel and a threat to the Empire.

"Only you could be so bold," she continued. "The Imperial Senate will not sit for this, when they hear you've attacked a diplomatic-"

"Don't act so surprised, your Highness," he cut her off. "You weren't on any mercy mission. You passed directly through a restricted system. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied, giving nothing away. "I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan-"

"You're a part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor," he insisted. He turned to her armored escorts in disgust. "Take her away!"

He watched as they escorted her away, furious he'd let his emotions get the better of him when she first arrived. Having no reason to stay onboard, he quickly followed as they vacated the ship. Commander Trefield, having clearly been waiting for him as he exited the craft, approached and maintained Vader's fast pace.

"Holding her is dangerous. If word of this gets out, it could generate sympathy for the Rebellion in the senate."

How these officers irritated him. Rising quickly through the ranks with only classroom experience and ideals, they often thought their opinions move valuable than they actually were.

"I have traced the Rebel spies to her," Vader irritably replied. "Now she is my only link to finding their secret base."

"She'll die before she tells you anything."

Vader stopped, giving the commander a stern look. "Leave that to me," he warned, poking Trefield's chest with a stern finger. The approaching footsteps of another officer attracted their attention, momentarily breaking the tension between the two.

"Send a distress signal and then inform the senate that all aboard were killed,"

Vader instructed the commander before turning to the other officer.

"Lord Vader," the officer began, snapping to attention. Vader could see the man was nervous at having to interrupt their discussion. "The battle station plans are not aboard this ship, and no transmissions were made. An escape pod was jettisoned during the fighting but no life forms were on board."

Vader turned back to the Commander. "She must have hidden the plans in the escape pod. Send a detachment down to retrieve them. See to it personally, Commander. There'll be no one to stop us this time."

Though Vader's voice was masked by a mechanical verbalizer, the threat his words carried did not escape the commander's ears. Find the plans on the planet or face Vader's wrath; something few officers in his position ever survived. Officers in the Empire were, after all, expendable.

"Yes Sir," he replied nervously.

Vader watched as the commander left. Part of him hoped the man would fail in his effort just so he could have the satisfaction of personally squeezing the life out of the man's body. His dark mask hid the smile that graced his scarred lips at the thought. _'I may kill him anyways_,' he considered. '_Yes, I may just do that_.'


End file.
